The present invention refers to the manufacture of wood veneers, and in particular concerns a method for manufacturing multi-laminar wood sheets having a defined pattern, obtained by means of an innovative seemingly casual printing process, which is constantly reproducible in a controlled mode.
The present invention also refers to the multi-laminar wood sheets obtained by means of the method claimed herein, as well as to pre-printed basic wood sheets and to a flitch of wood comprising pre-printed wood sheets, forming an intermediate product.